I need you too much
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Stitch is murdered and Rueben helps to heal Lilo's wounded heart.....Please R


StitchxLiloxRueben

"Stitch!" Lilo cried out as Gantu cornered Stitch. He had no where run now, and the Leroy clones trapped all his friends. Gantu didn't have a plasma launcher in his hand…No… this time he had something that could pierce through Stitch… Gantu had a knife. Rueben was trapped as well because he betrayed Gantu, he tried to reason with Gantu but it was no use. Gantu wanted to finish Stitch off, and he finally had his chance. "You've pestered me for years trog… Now you'll never see the light of day again!" Gantu yelled as he stabbed Stitch with the knife. "**STICH!!!!**" Lilo screamed as Stitch fell to the floor. Suddenly the Galactic Alliance stormed in, they arrested Gantu and the captured the Leroys. The rest of the experiments came in to see Lilo cradling Stitch's limp body and everybody who was already in the room crying, when they heard they all started crying. Angel was one of the worst, except for Lilo. She wouldn't let anyone touch Stitch, and none of them blamed her. Lilo and Stitch had been together for a year now and Lilo loved him dearly.

When the experiments went back to Lilo's house they told the others what happened, Jumba was actually crying. David was holding Nani as she cried and Pleakly was trying to calm Jumba down. Again no one was as bad as Lilo, she didn't leave Stitch until they held a funeral. All the experiments were there. Sparky and Rueben were comforting Lilo and Angel, but the two girls still didn't stop crying for a few days. They still cried even, they just didn't cry as much. Angel moved on and went to Sparky, Lilo however didn't move on for a while. The only people that she talked to her were her family and Rueben. He had been there for her every since Stitch's death and he told her that he'd be there for her until she didn't need him to be.

What surprised Rueben was that Lilo never wanted him to go work for the Galactic Alliance, she wanted him to stay there with her. Kind of like how she didn't want Stitch to go be the captain of the BRB 9000, Lilo didn't know for a while but she really did need Rueben to help fill the hole Stitch left in her heart. Rueben wasn't anything like Stitch to Lilo, she did love him… But only as a bestfriend, he was her lifeline. Whenever she was down about anything Rueben would somehow make her feel better. Lilo knew Rueben didn't want to leave either but he still thought that she didn't need him very much, Lilo was going to finally tell Rueben not to leave. She needed Rueben now, just like she needed Stitch. Except now it's not to help her accept her parents' death, now it's to help her accept Stitch's death….

"Little girl! 625 is being here!" Jumba called from downstairs, Lilo came down the lift. Jumba said it would be easier for her if she wasn't reminded of Stitch but Lilo refused to move out of the dome. She came into the living and saw Rueben sitting on the couch talking with Jumba, when he saw Lilo he smiled and greeted her. "Hey Lilo! Just decided to drop by!" Rueben said with a chuckle. "Rueben you _drop by_ every day!" Lilo said with a small laugh, Rueben did always drop by. He also helped Lilo with checking on the experiments in the one true place. Lilo thought Rueben's one true place was like Stitch's…. To stay with her and be her bestfriend. Lilo never told anyone though, she didn't want Rueben to find out yet. "I also stopped by to remind you that you have to check on the experiments…" Rueben said with a teasing smirk. "Oh no! I forgot to check on them!" Lilo panicked as she went up the lift, got her book, then ran out the door with Rueben running to catch up to her.

Later that day they were finally going to check on Sparky, who was the last one on Lilo's list. Lilo ran up the stairs and saw Sparky sitting there and he smiled at her. "Hey Lilo, by the looks of you I'm guessing you almost forgot to come check on us am I correct?" Sparky guessed. Lilo laughed nervously and nodded her head. "Dang Lilo, You're getting really forgetful! It's a good thing Rueben is here to remind you or you'd probably get fired!" Sparky joked and Lilo laughed with him. "Ok, so I'm guessing your fine…Same old jokester Sparky" Lilo teased, she checked Sparky off her list and said goodbye then ran back to where she left Rueben.

"That was quick, Sparky must not have wanted to talk very long…" Rueben commented, him and Lilo starting walking around town now. "Man I'm a glad that experiments don't have to hide anymore! It was really difficult when I had to disguise Sti-…." Lilo stopped herself, it always hurt to say Stitch's name now. Everyone felt it, and everyone knew not to bring him up in front of Lilo. Rueben always stopped anyone who forgot, he hated seeing Lilo so upset. He even went to the Galactic Alliance prison and yelled at Gantu for what he did, and Gantu still didn't regret it. 'I'm just glad that Gantu is getting his full punishment soon…' Rueben thought, he found out that Gantu was finally going to be punished. Gantu was sentenced to the death penalty…

Lilo noticed Rueben was being really quiet, Rueben was never this quiet unless he was thinking. "What are you thinking about?" Lilo asked, Rueben looked up at her. "Oh nothing important, just something I found out last time I was called to see the Galactic Alliance…" Rueben said, he wanted Lilo to know that Gantu was going to pay… "What was it?" Lilo asked. "Gantu's finally getting the punishment he deserves…" Rueben said, Lilo still looked confused. "Last time I was at the Galactic Alliance I found that Gantu…was being sentenced to death for murdering…Stitch…" Rueben explained, he even risked the chance of Lilo crying by saying Stitch's name. Lilo looked surprised but not shocked, Rueben thought that Lilo would say that it was horrible but she just whispered one thing. "Good…" Lilo then continued walking with Rueben. Lilo starting thinking about how she was going to ask Rueben to stay, she could just ask him but then he might ask why.

Rueben noticed her being really quiet this time, he decided to leave it though. Lilo was a lot quieter now that Stitch was gone, she was only herself when she was with Rueben. It was then that Lilo realized that the sun was setting and she needed to be home soon. "I gotta go Rueben! Nani will kill me if I'm not home before the sun sets." Lilo called as she raced off to her house. Rueben sighed, he really wanted to stay with Lilo but he didn't know if she did…

The next day Rueben came to Lilo's house and knocked on the door, he heard Jumba and Pleakly fighting over something as usual. Nani then opened the door and smiled. "She's at her and Stitch's old tree house…" Nani explained, Rueben nodded and went around to the tree house.

Lilo was sitting in her tree house looking at pictures of Stitch and her before he died, even though Lilo was only 11 now Stitch told her that one-day he was going to marry her. Now he couldn't…because he was gone and she was left almost completely alone, _almost_… Even though she had Rueben she still wanted Stitch here, she still remembered when Stitch told her that he loved her.

_Lilo was waiting for Stitch in their secret spot, Stitch said he needed to tell her something and to meet him there. Just when Lilo was about to leave Stitch showed up. "Stitch, What did you need to talk about?" Lilo asked, Stitch looked nervous. "Meega wanted to tell Lilo something…personal…"Stitch said. Lilo looked confused. Stitch looked down as he held out two things to Lilo. One was a small box and the other was a beautiful red rose. Lilo gasped, Stitch then started saying something slowly. "Lilo…I…Love…You…" Stitch confessed, he said it slowly so he could say it right. Lilo had tears in her eyes as she took the box and saw a beautiful locket inside, she opened it and found a picture of them with their family and a picture of them hugging. Lilo smiled widely, she ran over to Stitch and hugged him tightly. "I love you too Stitch…"Lilo whispered to him. Stitch hugged her tightly in return, a small tear of happiness fell down his face…_

Lilo fingered with the locket and then for the first time saw an inscription on it and she looked closer. _When you think of me…Remember how I did and always will love you Lilo…- Stitch…_Lilo started crying as she thought of Stitch, from the very first hug he gave her to the last kiss they shared before going to fight Gantu…

Lilo continued to cry as Rueben approached, he saw her clutching the locket and realized that she must've just found the inscription Stitch told him that was on there… Rueben came and sat down by Lilo and brought her into his arms, he never liked hugging but he knew it made Lilo feel better. Lilo cried for a few minutes and then slowly stopped, Rueben looked down to see Lilo staring at the pictures all over the tree house. Rueben then saw one that he was in, it was one of him and Stitch with Lilo in between them. Even Rueben hated that Stitch was gone, but he coped with the sadness by himself. Lilo needed someone to help her get through it, Rueben then decided to ask Lilo once and for all if she wanted him to stay here…

"Lilo?" Rueben asked, Lilo looked at him to show that she was listening. "You know that the Galactic Alliance offered me a job with them right?" He asked and Lilo nodded. "Well I was just wondering if…you maybe…didn't want me to go…" Rueben said, Lilo looked confused so Rueben repeated it. "Do you want me to stay here? …" Lilo just stared at Rueben for a moment. "I thought you'd never ask…" Lilo said. Rueben was confused. "Of course I want you to stay Rueben." Lilo answered, she then hugged him. "I need you too much…" Lilo whispered. Rueben smiled and hugged her back. Not because he wanted to comfort her… Just because he was happy, and somewhere up in the sky… He could tell the Stitch was smiling down at them, and that he was proud of Rueben… '_I'll take good care of Lilo for you Cuz_'

_**The End!**_


End file.
